Capture
by Silverhunt
Summary: Wally bumps into someone on the way home from the mountain, a someone who can change everything. Spitfire! Some Supermartian and Robin x OC here and there too. Bit of language.
1. Stranger

Chapter 1

 _"Kid Flash B03."_ Wally stepped out of the zeta tube in his usual civies, plus a casual red jacket.. He shivered and immediately wished he had put on something warmer before he zetad to Central City. "At least it'll be warmer at home," Wally grinned at himself, and made his way onto the street.

Everything was covered in snow: the streets, the buildings, the lights and poles, everything. Wally sighed. He loved playing in the snow when he was a kid-not that he isn't still one. A 15-year-old kid.

Wally snapped back into reality when something ran into him from the alley he was passing. He and the figure tumbled and landed on the sidewalk with the figure below Wally facing each other. "Hey! Watch where you're-" Wally stopped short.

The figure that ran into him was a blonde teenage girl, about his age, with stormy grey eyes and looked a bit Vietnamese. But thats not what caught his attention. The girl had a fresh cut from her forehead to her cheek, kinda outlining(from a half inch away) her eyebrow. She was covered with dirt and had her messy hair in a long ponytail. She looked tired, but her eyes said otherwise, that she was ready to fight.

"Ahem," the girl coughed. Wally snapped out of his trance and realized he'd been on the girl for almost a minute now. His cheeks bloomed red as he muttered 'sorry'. He stood up and offered the girl a hand. She looked at the hand suspiciously, then him, then cautiously took his hand, not once taking her eyes off him. Wally pulled her up, but overestimated his strength a bit and the girl ended up face-to-face with him.

Wally's cheeks grew warmer, if at all possible. "Sorry," he said again. He realized he was still holding on to the girl's hand and let go. As soon as he did, the girl wrapped her arms around herself and began to turn around and walk off.

"Wait!" Wally blurted out. The girl turned around to give him a hard stare. "Um… Whats your name?" Wally asked, trying not to be nervous or awkward.

"Depends. Why do you need to know?" the girl replied.

"I just-I just wanted to know if, maybe you'd like some help?" The girl looked at him in surprise and shock, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Then her appearance went back to defensive and suspicion.

"Why? Whats in it for you?" the girl asked. Wally couldn't understand this girl. He tries to be nice and she keeps acting defensive. "N-nothing! I just saw how filthy and beat-up you are and figured you would want some help is all…" Wally trailed off. Then something occurred to him. "Wait, do you even have a place to sleep?"

The girl pointed her grey eyes toward the ground. "No…" she mumbled. Wally started walking toward her, taking off his jacket. The girl looked at him with wide eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered. "Here," Wally said as he placed the jacket around her shoulders. "You need to warm up."

The girl put her arms through the sleeves, zipped up the jacket, and hugged herself tightly. "Thank you," she said, looking him dead in the eyes. "No problem," Wally said. "However, we should probably get inside. Its cold out here."

The girl shot him a confused look. "We?" she asked. Wally nodded. "Yea, come on. You can hang out at my house, since you don't really have anywhere else to go."

The girl became suspicious again. "Whats in it for you?" she asked again. Wally was about to say he didn't want anything, but then remembered he didn't know her name. AND it would be great to have company over.

"Well, I would get to have company and I would get to know your name," he said.

The girl stared at him blankly. "Thats it? You don't want money or anything from me?"

"Except your name and company."

She considered it for a moment. "O-ok. Lets go."

"Great, because I REALLY want to get out of this cold," Wally replied, hopping from foot to foot and hugging himself in an attempt to get warm. The girl giggled at his actions, and he smiled.

"Oh, and you still need to tell me your name," Wally said victoriously.

The girl stopped giggling and gave him a smile. "Artemis. My name is Artemis."


	2. Welcome

_The girl stopped giggling and gave him a smile. "Artemis. My name is Artemis."_

"Artemis? You mean like the greek goddess of the hunt and moon?" Wally said as they started walking towards his house.

"Yea."

"That's so cool! Wish my name was like yours."

Artemis gave him a glance before asking, "What is your name?"

"My name is Wallace," Wally replied rubbing the back of his neck. "but everyone calls me Wally."

"Which do you prefer?" Artemis asked him. Wally looked at her, startled.

"Uh, I like being called Wally more," He replied.

"Ok. I'll call you Wally, then." Wally nodded. The pair walked in silence until Wally turned toward a house. "We're here," he said. Suddenly, Artemis looked uncertain and anxious. "Are you sure I can come in? I don't think your family would like a stranger in their house…" Artemis trailed off.

Wally turned toward her and gave her a huge smile. "Don't worry about a thing! Except maybe about my family giving you a big welcome. They're the best, they'll let you stay!" he replied enthusiastically. 'Wow. Wish I had a family like that," Artemis mumbled under her breath, but Wally heard and swung an arm around her shoulders. Artemis tensed for a moment, then relaxed.

"It'll be fine," he assured her. "Ok." "Ok." Wally grabbed her hand and pulled her up the few steps to the house. He swung the door open and pulled Artemis inside, yelling "MOM! I'M HOME!"

A sweet-looking, red-headed woman with green eyes appeared from what was probably the kitchen. "Wally! Why are you so la-" She cut off with a gasp when she saw the worn-out girl next to him that was wearing his jacket. The woman rushed towards Artemis with concern.

"Oh my dear! What happened to you?!" she exclaimed as she approached Artemis. Artemis looked at Wally, not knowing how to deal with this. "I, uh-" "We must have you cleaned and patched up _immediately_! Wallace!" the woman turned toward Wally. "Get the first aid kit!" "Yes Mom." He ran up the stairs, being careful not to use his speed in front of Artemis. "And turn the water on in the bath tub!"

Artemis' eyes widened as Wally's mother dragged her up the stairs toward the bath. "Come now, dear. Lets get you all cleaned up, then you can have some soup," the kind woman smiled generously.

Artemis tried to explain that Mrs. West didn't need to go through all the trouble, but she wouldn't hear it and insisted that she had already prepared a large pot of chicken-noodle soup for the family.

When they got up to the bath, Wally was crouched by the tub, putting his hand in the running water to make sure it was hot. "Out Wally, this girl needs to get cleaned and she can't do that with you in here! Out, out!" Wally's mother shooed him out of the room, shut the door, and turned toward Artemis. She clapped her hands together.

"Now then. Lets get you cleaned up!" Eventually, Artemis got in the nice, warm bath. Though it was really awkward and confusing for Artemis; this woman who had never met nor heard of her, doesn't even know her _name_ , is treating her like Artemis was her own daughter.

About half an hour later, Artemis was clean and her hair almost sparkled. Mrs. West brought her a comfy set of pajamas(apparently she keeps tons of extra clothes for visitors): a yellow tank top with a Kid Flash logo and red leggings. Artemis pleaded to have her hair up, but Mrs. West would not have it. She said that Artemis looked beautiful with her hair down.

When Artemis was finally presentable(to Wally's mom's expectations), they walked down toward the living room, where Wally sat on the couch watching the news. When he heard them come down, he looked up at Artemis in shock, jaw dropped and all. From behind her, Wally's mother was attempting to muffle her giggles.

Artemis looked back and forth between the two. "What?" "It's just, your shirt…" Artemis looked at the shirt she was wearing and looked back at him. "Yea, what about it? The Kid Flash logo?" she questioned. All Wally did was nod in response.

Mrs. West clapped her hands together and declared, "I'm going to go get your soup ready. I'll be back in a minute!" And with that she disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, um…" Wally started. "You a fan of Kid Flash?" Artemis shrugged. "I don't know, he seems pretty cool, I guess. He did save me once," Artemis grinned at the memory. "It was really cliche. I was being held hostage by Sportsmaster. Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad were there. Sportsmaster said he was gonna shoot me if anyone tried anything. Then someone shot an arrow from behind us, and he turned around. Then I saw a red and yellow blur and the next thing I know I'm in some weird-looking ship being held bridal-style by Kid Flash."

For some reason, Wally had a huge grin on his face. Artemis stopped talking for a second, wondering why he was smiling. "Oh, don't let me stop you. Go on," he waved his hand for her to continue her story. "Well, he bandaged the cuts I got and tended to me and stuff…" Artemis paused. "Wait, why are you so interested?" Wally's smile got bigger, if even possible. "No reason."

Artemis raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Wally's mom came into the living room with a tray and a bowl of hot, fresh soup and placed them in front of Artemis. "Wow, thank you Mrs. West!"

"Please, dear, call me Mary. Mrs. West makes me sound old," Mary chuckled. "And you never mentioned _your_ name."

Artemis swallowed her bite of soup and looked at Mary.

"My name is Artemis, ma'am. Artemis Crock."


	3. Escape

_"My name is Artemis, ma'am. Artemis Crock."_

At this, Wally and Mary gasped in shock. Artemis began to worry. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Mary turned toward Wally, who gulped and looked at Artemis. "Do you happen to be related to a man named Lawrence Crock?" Artemis' eyes narrowed. "Yes, he's my father."

Wally and Mary both went pale. "Wallace, upstairs. Now," Mary didn't have the same cheerful tone as before. She knew who Lawrence Crock was, and whose side he was on. "Artemis, please wait in the guest room." "Yes ma'am," Artemis was worried now. They couldn't know about her father…could they?

Artemis went into the guest room and walked toward the bed. She climbed onto it and hugged her knees. Would they turn her in? Would they use her as bait? She decided to find out. Artemis got off the bed and left the guest room, walking up the stairs towards the voices of Mary and Wally.

"I swear, I didn't know she was Artemis _Crock_." She froze. That was Wally talking.

"That doesn't matter now," Mary's voice sounded. "You need to tell the team that you've found Sportsmaster's daughter."

Artemis gasped. Too late, she covered her mouth. She began to walk back quietly, but the door was opened. By Wally. Artemis' eyes widened in fear. "Artemis-" Artemis didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. She ran down the hall as fast as she could, and leapt over the rail of the stairs and landed in a crouch. When she looked up, she gasped. Wally was standing there, _right in front of her_. But, how was that possible?

"Get away from me!" Artemis yelled. Wally raised his hands in what he must have thought was a peaceful manner. "Artemis, please listen-" "No! I am NOT going back! I am NOT going to be locked up by ANYONE ever again!"

She kicked his shin and started for the door. What happened next surprised her the most. A blur from behind her blocked the doorway, and there stood Wally West. Wally West. The Kid Flash.

"You're Kid Flash."

"Yea, I am." Wally held his stance in the doorway.

Artemis snapped out of her confusion. She'd think it through later. "Let me leave," she said through clenched teeth. "I can't do that," Wally said, with a hint of…was that sadness in his eyes? Sympathy?

Artemis scoffed. "Please, I can kick your ass. Get out of my way." "No."

Then, she heard a phone ring. She looked on the couch and saw an iPhone with a Kid Flash case(typical). Artemis reached for it and grabbed it before Wally could. She answered the call and heard the voice of the caller. "Wally! We got your text, GA and the team are coming to restrain her now. Be sure to keep her locked up in that guest room of yours, okay?" Artemis gasped. "Wally?" She brought the phone to her ear. "Not him." "Oh _shit_." The caller hung up.

Artemis looked at Wally. "Why? Why the _hell_ would you do that!" Wally said nothing, but hung head in shame. Artemis felt the tears building up. _"How could he do this? I never did anything to him!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the door. "Wally! Its Green Arrow, open up!"

Wally looked at Artemis, his gaze full of sorrow. Artemis shook her head. "Wally, please…" "I'm sorry, Artemis."

Wally opened the door and Green Arrow walked in with a knocked arrow, ready to fire. Robin came in next, and Artemis realized it was him who had called. She began to back up, then turned around and ran. "Wally!" she heard Green Arrow call. Artemis ran into the guest room and locked the door.

She heard a 'thump' against the door, who must have been Wally. "Serves you right, bastard!" Artemis yelled through the door. She looked around the room for a window, a door, any sign of escape. There wasn't one. Only the door that led to her bath. The bath!

Artemis ran into the bath and shut and lock the door just in time to see her bedroom door open. She looked around. There has to be an escape. There _has_ to. Finally, she found a window big enough for her to climb through next to the cabinet. Artemis grabbed a bottle and climbed up the counter.

The window shattered when she smashed the bottle against it. Artemis climbed out as fast as she could. She looked at her surroundings, then remembered she had mentally mapped the place as she walked here. She could get in, she could get out. Artemis ran as fast as her feet would carry her until she came to a stop, trying to catch her breath. That was when she realized this was where she had bumped into Wally earlier that day.

Artemis decided to hide in the alley that she had come from. She hid beneath a bench and put some junk in front of her so that she could see them, but they couldn't see her.

Suddenly, Artemis heard a 'whoosh' of air, and held her breath. "Artemis! I know you're here!" came Wally's voice. "Come out! I don't want to fight you!" She caught a glimpse of Wally, who was now in his Kid Flash suit.

Then she heard someone else nearby, a female. "Wally, she's probably not here." "Yes she is, I know she is!"

Artemis heard them whisper, then the girl pointed in her direction. Wally looked towards her, and made eye contact. He rushed over and plucked the garbage out of the way so he could get to her.

"No!" Artemis yelled. "I am NOT going back!"

Wally pulled her out and sat on the bench with her in his lap, kicking and punching and trying to get away. He just pulled her head to his chest, sorta cradling her like a fragile child. And for a moment, she felt like one.

Eventually Artemis gave in and let the tears flow. They just stayed like that for a while, Wally holding Artemis close to him, telling her it was okay and she was going to be okay.

The moment was ruined when Artemis heard the rest of Wally's team coming. "KF! Where are you?" Artemis couldn't see anything because she had her face buried in Wally's chest. "He's in there!" said the feminine voice from before.

Robin must have spotted them, because he shouted, "Come on Wallman! We have to report to Bats and bring the brat in! Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Her name is _Artemis_. And she's right _here_ ," Wally growled, tightening his grip on Artemis.

"What do you-ohhhhhh," Robin must have seen Artemis. All she wanted to do was stay in the safety of Wally's arms. "Please. Don't make me go back," Artemis whimpered so that only Kid Flash could hear.

Wally got up, carrying Artemis bridal style. "New plan. I'm gonna talk to Bats when we get back to the mountain."

Robin started laughing, until he realized Wally wasn't joking. "Wait, you're serious?!"

"Yea, got a problem?" Artemis heard a challenge in Wally's voice. "Nope, none at all. Not a one."

"Good."

Soon Wally stopped walking and Artemis looked up. They were in the weird-looking ship from before.

"Wally, you're going to have to put her down for the trip," came the feminine voice. Miss Martian! Thats who it was. "No."

Miss Martian looked at Wally, confused. "But, Wally-" "I said 'no'. What do you think that means?" he gave her a nasty look, which made her somewhat cower in fear.

"Wally, its not her fault," Artemis said. Wally looked down at her expression and softened. "Of course, its not."

"You should apologize," Artemis somewhat scolded. Wally frowned, and Artemis stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine."

Wally turned toward Miss Martian. "I'm sorry for what I said, M'gaan. It really isn't your fault."

Miss Martian, or M'gaan, smiled. "Apology accepted." Then she looked at me. "Just so you know, Artemis, I'll do everything I can to help you out. I promise." Artemis smiled. "Thank you, M'gaan."

Then the team got on the ship and took their seats. "Uh oh, we only have one more seat. Looks like you two are going to share one," Miss Martian said winking at Kid Flash and Artemis.

Superboy looked confused. "But, couldn't you just make another?" "Shh!" M'gaan scolded. "Artemis is trying to sleep!" She pointed towards the sleeping girl in Wally's arms.

Robin shrugged. "So? Who cares if the bitch doesn't get any sleep? She deserves worse," he said laying back.

Miss Martian snapped her attention towards him. "What the hell did you just say?!"

Robin got scared and looked behind him. Miss Martian never got mad, much less curse. Robin repeated himself. "I said, 'Who cares if the bitch-'" He never finished his sentence because Miss Martian used her telekinesis to wrap his cloak around his mouth.

"M'gaan!" Aqualad scolded. She let go of Robin's cloak, allowing him to breath again. He began gasping for air. Miss Martian glared at the Boy Wonder. "DON'T talk about Artemis like that again, or I WON'T hold back!"

Robin stared at her in shock and surprise. "Not you too!" he groaned and slouched back in his chair.

Miss Martian glared at him again.

"She isn't 'the brat'. She isn't 'the bitch'. She's Artemis."


	4. Trip

_"She isn't 'the brat'. She isn't 'the bitch'. She's Artemis"_

Artemis POV

Needless to say, Wally was grinning like an idiot and I(who had woken up when I heard someone yell at Miss Martian) was smiling softly at M'gaan. Then I remembered, Miss Martian has telepathy, right?

 _"Thank you. Thank you so much,"_ I thought. Miss Martian sent a smile my way. _"Of course."_

Then I frowned. There was still something I wanted to know. _"But, why are you sticking up for me? Because I stuck up for you?"_

M'gaan shook her head. _"Well, yes and no. You sticking up for me got me curious as to why you did it, because villains don't usually do that. And the fact that Wally felt so protective of you got me thinking as well."_

I was grateful, but confused. _"Protective? What do you mean?"_

M'gaan smiled and shook her head. _"Nevermind. Just know that I'll vouch for you."_

Robin looked back and forth between the two, then looked at M'gaan. _"-ving a psychic conversation?"_

 _"Yup. And you just joined the chat!"_ Miss Martian's cheery voice rang in my head.

 _"Oh. Hey, Artemis? Can you hear me?"_ I saw Robin looking at me and nodded. He smiled.

 _"Listen, I'm sorry about Red. He can be a real jerk at times."_

 _"Its ok."_ I replied.

Robin scratched the back of his neck. _"So…I heard you've had a rough history."_

I tensed up. _"Do you want to talk about it?"_ Robin asked gently.

I buried my face into Wally's chest. _"No. No, I don't."_

I opened one eye to see Wally looking down at me with concern and confusion. Then he looked around and must have seen the looks Robin and Miss Martian were shooting my way.

"Were you guys having a mental conversation?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Robin answered. Wally narrowed his eyes. "Dude, I know her dad is a bad guy, but would you just-"

"Wally, they were being nice to me," I said, defending them. "Miss Martian said she'd vouch for me and Robin was apologizing for what Red Arrow said." I said the last part quietly. I didn't want Red, Arrow to hear me, but luck wasn't on my side.

I heard Red Arrow scoff. "Well,I'm not." Then he doubled over, clutching his head and screaming in pain. Which led to Superboy covering his ears while grimacing in pain and me burying myself in Wally again. Red Arrow looked back at Miss Martian.

"What was that for?!" he demanded.

Miss Martian looked at him. "That was for being a selfish jerk. Why don't you try giving her a chance, like you did for me?" she questioned with a piercing glare.

"Because she's the _bad guy_. We're supposed to be rude to _bad guys_ , not give them a chance!"

Wally suddenly looked up. "She isn't the _bad guy_! If anything, she's the _victim_!"

Robin nodded in agreement. "KF's right. Artemis is the _daughter_ of a villain, and that can't be fun growing up with."

I whimpered then closed my mouth quickly because I'm a Crock, and Crocks don't whimper and cry. There was a silence.

"Artemis? Are you ok?" Kid Flash asked gently. I looked up and saw him staring down at me with pity and sadness in his eyes. Looked around and saw pretty much the same expression on everyone's face except for Red Arrow's.

Artemis took a breath. "Yea. Yea, I'm good."

Wally shot me a gentle smile and adjusted his grip, pulling me closer to him. I snuggled up closer to him and let out a content sigh.

"I'll protect you. I promise," came Wally's voice. I was almost asleep and barely heard him, but I did.

"Thank you," I mumbled, drifting off to sleep. But right before I slipped into my slumber, I heard Robin say, "She isn't the bad guy. Besides, what kind of bad guy can look this adorable?"


	5. New Home

_"She isn't the bad guy. Besides, what kind of bad guy can look this adorable?"_

Wally shot Robin a grateful smile. He was so glad his best bro saw things the why he did. Roy simply scoffed again. "Whatever."

Wally shot a nasty glare his way, causing him to look straight ahead through the windshield. Wally looked back down at the girl he was cradling in his arms. She was breathing slowly, and he realized she was asleep. She looked like such an angel…

Wally felt a smile crawl its way on my face, then it dropped. Artemis didn't deserve this. He could tell she'd been on the streets for a while. Wally felt her snuggle into my chest and let out a sigh.

"Looks like the Wallman may have _finally_ found himself a girlfriend." Wally turned to see Robin with a mischievous smirk on his face. I opened my mouth to say something, but Robin beat me to it.

"Don't even try to deny it. Besides, it looks like she's an awful _big_ fan of yours, KF," he said, his smirk growing. Wally was confused at first, then remembered the clothes she was wearing. He felt his face heat up. "Shutup Rob!"

Robin pretended to consider. "Hmm…No, I think I'm good. Wally and Artemis, sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love-"

"Robin!" Aqualad scolded. "I believe our new friend is trying to _sleep_."

Robin's eyes widened and he put his ands over his mouth. "Oops. Sorry."

"We're here!" Miss Martian said as she landed the bioship. The team got off the bioship and made their way to the mission room, where they approached Batman and Green Arrow. Batman looked at Kid Flash to see Artemis asleep. His eyes narrowed.

"Why is she asleep?" Batman demanded. Wally stood his ground. " _Artemis_ fell asleep on the way here," he answered smoothly.

"Why are you carrying her, instead of waking her up?" Batman inquired.

"Well she's been on the run for a while now and she probably hasn't been able to sleep much, so why not let her get some rest? Besides, it's not _her fault_ her dad is a villain," Wally countered, his eyes narrowing.

Green Arrow looked toward Batman. "Kid has a point, Bats. She's been through a lot, don't you think?"

Batman looked at Green Arrow, then turned back to Wally. "Get the room next to yours ready, see to it that she's taken care of, then she can stay and eventually be given a chance to prove herself."

Wally nearly jumped in glee and his eyes were practically glowing. "Thank you Batman, you won't regret it!"

Batman interrupted him. "I better not. If she gets out of line…"

Wally's face fell a little. "I promise, that won't happen."

"Good, keep an eye on her." With that, Batman and Green Arrow turned and went in the other room.

"Wait, you're seriously letting that brat stay?!" Roy demanded. Wally turned around and looked at him.

"What is your problem, Roy?! All you've done is give her grief about something she didn't have a choice in! Why don't you just accept the fact that she isn't going anywhere, and you're gonna have to deal with it!" Wally yelled, forgetting about the sleeping girl in his arms.

* * *

Artemis stirred, shied her eyes from the bright lights of the Cave, and groaned. She snuggled into something warm, then realized that the warm object had a _heartbeat_. Artemis' first instinct was to run away quickly, but it was just so _warm_. She snuggled closer and let out a sigh, and fell back asleep.

* * *

Wally let out a breath of relief. Thanks to his yelling, Artemis had almost woken up. He shot one final glare at Roy, then went to the room next to his to get it ready. Good thing about it was, he was a speedster. Bad thing about it, he had to put Artemis down for a little while, and he had to keep an eye on her.

"Hey Rob!" Wally called.

"Yea?"

"Could you keep an eye on Artemis for me while I prep her room?"

Robin appeared in the room. "Sure. I'll take her to your room." He stretched out his arms, waiting for KF to let Robin carry her to Wally's room.

Wally looked at him questionably, then laughed. "Sorry Rob, but there is no way you're carrying her. I'll take her to me room, and you keep an eye on her."

Robin frowned. Just because he was the smallest and youngest the team didn't mean he was incapable of doing these things. "Fine."

KF sped to his room. He tried to put Artemis down on the bed, but she kept holding on to him.

"Having trouble?" came a voice. Wally looked over his shoulder and saw Robin leaning on the doorway with his signature smirk. "No, I'm doing just peachy."

Robin laughed. "Here, let me help."

After getting many protests from the sleeping girl, the two of them eventually got Wally away from Artemis. Wally then sped to Artemis' room and started prepping it.

Two-and-a-half hours later, Artemis' room had a queen size bed, a nightstand with a clock and lamp, a walk-in closet with some clothes already in it(courtesy of Batman) a desk and chair, a bookshelf, and an entertainment center with a huge T.V. on it.

Wally looked around at his good work, then heard a yell, thump, and a grunt from his room. Uh oh. He forgot about Artemis.

Wally sped to his room to find Robin pinned on the ground by Artemis, who was holding his wrists together behind his back.

"Woah, woah! Artemis, chill out!" Artemis looked up.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" she demanded. Wally walked forward slowly, hands up in a peaceful manner. "Do you remember anything? At all?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "I remember that you turned me in for no reason at all! I didn't even do anything!"

Wally nodded his head. "Thats right, and I talked to Batman about your future."

Artemis' eyes narrowed more. "And?"

"And he said that as long as I keep an eye on you, and you don't get out of line, you can stay here, with us."

Robin looked over his shoulder. "Yea, thats what I was trying to tell you! Nothing is gonna happen to you here, you're safe!"

Artemis looked at Robin, then Wally, then let her shoulders relaxed. She released Robin, who got up gratefully.

"Thank you," he said, rubbing his wrists.

Wally looked at Artemis with a smile. "Wanna see your room?"

Artemis' eyes widened. She got to have her own room? She nodded as Kid Flash led her out of the room and into the one next to it. She gasped as soon as she stepped into it.

The room was _huge_! It had a queen-size bed, a table with a clock and lamp, a bookshelf, a really big T.V. on another table, a desk with a chair, and a closet! She went over to the closet to find that it was a walk-in closet, and it already had clothes in it!

Artemis looked at Wally skeptically."This is my room?"

He nodded. "Everything in this room is yours now."

For a moment, Artemis was silent. Everything in here was hers, she had a room, and a really big bed…

Artemis squealed and ran to give Wally a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Wally felt his face heat up and returned the hug. "You're welcome, Arty."

Artemis looked up at him. "Don't call me 'Arty'."

"No promises."

Artemis punched his shoulder playfully. Wally feigned hurt very well, probably too well. "Ow! Artemis!"

Artemis looked concerned. "Oh, I'm sorry Wally! Are you okay?"

Wally began to laugh. "I'm kidding Artemis. I'm fine."

Artemis glared at him. "But it is nice to know that you care so much about me," he added with a wink.

Artemis face went red. "I never said that!"

"You didn't have to," came a voice from the doorway. There was a camera flash, followed by a cackle and more camera flashes. "Blackmail! Oh, Batman!"

Robin ran away with the camera in hand. Wally began to freak out.

"ROBIN!" he yelled. "GET BACK HERE!"

And with that, Wally sped off after Robin, leaving Artemis alone in her room. She looked at her clock to see it was 1:34 in the morning.

Then she looked out the door. She could try to escape. Oh,but they'd probably catch her. Plus, it must have taken a lot of convincing for Wally to get Batman to agree to letting her stay. Artemis decided she would stay, for now.

She went over to the queen-size bed, got under the warm, fluffy covers, and was asleep within seconds.

 **Hey guys! I'm still writing this story, so check in every 24 hours and I will have a new story posted for you! Also, give me some reviews on how to improve my writing and how the plot should go. I have a few ideas already, but I want to hear your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-Silver**


	6. Meet the Team

Artemis moaned as she blinked open her eyes. Then she stiffened. She had no idea were she was. Artemis looked around. Ok, it looked like she was in a spoiled rich-kid room or something like that. Artemis looked down at herself. Thank god, she had her clothes on.

Wait, what was she wearing. Artemis looked around for a mirror, then saw she was wearing a tank-top with a Kid Flash logo on it and red leggings. Then Artemis remembered: she was at some Justice League hideout, in her room

Artemis sighed and got up, deciding to take a look around. I mean, if she was gonna live here, she might as well get to know the place. Artemis walked out of her room and heard noises. She decided to follow the noises, should they lead to the main rooms. Artemis went down the hallway and came to a room, presumably the living room, which had a big T.V. and a few couches and chairs.

Artemis turned toward the left, where the noises were coming from. As she made her way closer, she tensed more, preparing for any sort of attack. Just like her father taught her. As she turned the corner, she came face-to-face with Kid Flash. He smiled. "Good morning Artemis! Did you sleep well?"

Artemis was confused. Did he really just ask if she slept well? Why was he being so nice? Artemis nodded. "Yea, I slept pretty well." Artemis hesitated. "Did you?"

Kid Flash's eyes seemed to glow. "I slept great, thanks."

He offered her a plate with an omelet on it. "Hungry? I'm sure you couldn't have filled up on just a bowl of soup last night!"

Then Artemis remembered. Kid Flash was Wally West. Wally West turned her in, after he invited her into his home and she did nothing wrong. But, then again, staying at this place could be better than living on the streets and being on the run.

"Artemis?" Artemis snapped out of her daze. "Sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff…"

Wally gave her a pitiful look and forced the plate into her hands. "Go eat, Artemis. We got a big day ahead! We're gonna properly introduce you to the Team, give you a tour of the Cave, then go down to the beach and watch a few movies and eat popcorn with the Team then we can do whatever you want!"

Artemis blinked. "What?"

Wally waved his hand dismissively. "Point is, we got a big day, so you need to eat."

Just then, Miss Martian came in. "Wally! Are you trying to take Artemis' food?" she scolded.

Wally looked at her with wide eyes. "No! I was just telling her-"

"You were flirting with her!" Wally blushed. "No! I-"

"Wally, theres no shame in crushing on a girl, but you need to leave her alone so she can eat. Out, out!" With that, Wally gave Artemis a pleading look and left the kitchen. Miss Martian turned to Artemis with a smile.

"I'm sorry about Wally, he flirts with every girl he sets his eyes on." She looked to where Kid Flash was. Miss Martian looked back at Artemis and clapped her hands together.

"Well, I never got to properly introduce myself. My name is M'gaan M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. Its an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now." M'gaan stuck out her hand. Artemis hesitantly shook it. "I'm Artemis."

M'gaan gave her another warm smile. "I've never had a sister. Here on Earth, I mean. I have twelve back on Mars. But trust me, its not the same."

"I wouldn't know."

Megan's smile morphed into a guilty look. "I'm sorry, about what you've been through. Last night, living on the streets, your dad…"

Artemis looked down. "Its ok. None of it was your fault."

"Can I ask you a question?" Artemis looked back up. "Why were you living on the streets in the first place?"

"I ran away. Mom was in jail at the time, Jade ran away when I was maybe 6, and Sportsmaster was training me to be like _him_." Artemis spat out the word.

M'gaan gave her a look of pity, then she smiled. "Well, you don't have to worry about that stuff anymore. As long as you're here, you're safe from him. And who knows, maybe we can be like the family you've wanted."

Artemis smiled. "Thank you, M'gaan. This means a lot to me."

M'gaan's smile became brighter. "Now you need to go sit down and eat. Off you go! Shoo!" M'gaan waved Artemis out of the kitchen, who began chuckling at the Martian's concern for her. Artemis sat on the couch and began eating.

Then out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her midsection. Artemis was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth and the other grabbed her wrists. She thrashed around squealing until she heard a familiar voice.

"Chill, babe! Its me!" As soon as Artemis was released, she turned around to look at who had startled her so badly. She was startled, not scared, ok? Theres a difference. She felt her face go hot with fury.

"WALLY!" (This, my friends, is how Artemis came to yelling Wally's name in frustration every day.) Wally smirked at her. "Yea babe?"

Artemis pushed Wally off her. "Don't do that!"

"Come on, Arty. I just trying to have a little fun." Artemis narrowed her eyes and walked up to Wally until she was in his face. "That was _not_ fun!"

Wally smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, pulling her down to the couch as he sat down. "Wally! Let me go!"

Wally pretended to consider it. "How about…no."

Artemis turned around to glare at him. "Wallace West! Let go of me _now_!"

Wally gave a mock look of disappointment. "Artemis, I thought you would know what the definition of 'no' was."

Artemis continued struggling to get out of his grip, but eventually gave in and laid against the speedster's chest with her arms crossed. Wally nuzzled Artemis' neck.

"Really? I try to eat my breakfast, you sneak up behind me and startle me, you drag me down to the couch, and now you're…cuddling?"

Wally didn't open his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Artemis groaned in frustration while Wally just sat there and smiled. Soon, Artemis began to get drowsy, due to how long they were sitting there. She yawned and closed her eyes. "Do you think we can fit a nap into that schedule you made?"

"I'm sure we can, babe."

"Don't call me babe," Artemis mumbled as she snuggled against Wally's chest. Wally chuckled, making Artemis shift a little bit. "Whatever you say, _Arty_."

Artemis groaned. "Wal- _lyyyyyy_ …"

Wally chuckled again. "I know you love me, but I didn't expect to hear you moaning my name _already_."

Artemis sat up immediately, her face blossoming red. "WALLY!"

Wally laughed as Artemis grabbed a pillow and repeatedly whacked him with it. Just then, Miss Martian came in from the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Aqualad said we can all-" she cut herself off as she saw Artemis holding the pillow in midair and Wally beneath her, both of their faces red. Wally's from laughter, Artemis' from embarrassment. M'gaan looked on in confusion.

"Did I miss something?"

"Just Wally here being a complete _pervert_." Artemis glared at Wally, who shot her an innocent smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Artemis began whacking him with the pillow again. "Like hell you don't!" she exclaimed.

M'gaan started to laugh. "You two look so cute together!"

Artemis froze. "Me? With him?" She pointed to herself then Wally. "No no no no no, no. Absolutely not."

"And thats why you're in his lap, right?" Artemis turned around just in time to see a camera flash. When her vision cleared she saw the Boy Wonder holding a digital camera. "Blackmail!"

Artemis took a breath. "Bird Boy, you better give me that camera, or when I'm done with you you won't have your wings."

Robin paled, then smirked again. "Yea, good luck with Batman."

Artemis tossed her head high while she laughed. "You think I'm scared of him? He's a little puppy compared to Sportsmaster."

Robin paled again. Wally released Artemis and put his hands behind his head. "You better give her the camera, man."

Robin shook his head. "Nope."

Wally waved a hand almost dismissively. "Well, then its been nice knowing you."

Artemis yelled as she lunged for the camera. Robin ran away from her. Wally and Miss M watched and laughed. It kept going like this for a while until Artemis fell back on the couch, exhausted. And she didn't get exhausted easily. This kid was _fast_.

Wally leaned toward Artemis. "So, about that nap…"

Artemis glared at him. "You should've thought about that before being a perv."

Wally gave her a sad look. "Come on, Arty! I was just kidding!"

Artemis' glare intensified. "Yea well, it wasn't funny. At all."

Artemis began thinking about what would've happened to her, should someone from the streets tried to sleep with her. He would probably be a part of a gang, there weren't many loners like her. And the whole gang would try to get her, and she might not have been able to stop them.

"ARTEMIS!" Artemis jolted back to reality. She blinked. "What?"

She turned to see Wally sitting _extremely_ close to her with a concerned look on his face. "You zoned out again. You okay?"

Artemis nodded. "Yea, I'm fine."

"You sure? You didn't look whelmed." Artemis turned around to see Robin leaning on the back of the couch. "Whelmed?"

Artemis was confused. Wally waved a hand dismissively. "He has a thing for making up words."

Then Artemis remembered why she was exhausted earlier. "Hey Bird Boy?"

"Yea?"

"I have a secret to tell you." Artemis motioned for him to come closer. Robin leaned down, listening closely. Artemis grabbed his arm and flipped him over the couch, landing on the floor in front of her.

"Hey! What was that for?" he complained. Artemis gripped his arm tighter. "Give me the camera," she demanded.

Robin smiled. "Nope!"

Artemis turned to Wally. "Wally, get the camera."

Wally smiled mischievously. "I got a better idea."

Robin paled. "Wally, what are you gonna do?"

Wally began tickling Robin as he thrashed around on the floor. "S-stop! I'll give you the camera!"

Wally left him alone as Robin gasped for air. Wally looked at Artemis. "The one kinda torture he can't handle: tickling."

Artemis smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Robin handed Artemis a digital camera. "Here's the camera." Then he ran off. "I'll just check the surveillance cameras!" he yelled gleefully.

Artemis sighed. There really was no point in trying to stop him.

"So…" Artemis turned around to see Miss Martian, who had been sitting there quietly the whole time. "Do you want to go meet Aqualad and Superboy?"

"Sure." M'gaan clapped her hands together. "Great! Superboy's probably training with Black Canary, and Aqualad is probably on the beach. I'll lead the way!"

Just as Miss Martian said, they found Superboy training with Black Canary. They came in just in time to see Black Canary sweep her legs across, knocking Superboy's feet out from under him. "Superboy: Fail."

Black Canary helped Superboy up and explained to him what he did wrong, then motioned toward Artemis, Wally, and Miss Martian. Superboy nodded and made his way over to us.

"Hey Artemis! Settling in okay?" (I know Superboy is usually closed off from people, but I really want to give him a big brother feeling.) Artemis nodded. "Yea, its really…different. But in a good way."

Superboy smiled. "Thats good. My names Conner, by the way. If you need help with anything, just let me know." He turned around to look at Black Canary. "Or Black Canary. You can tell her anything."

Artemis shot him a grateful smile. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Artemis began to feel weird. She felt…warm. What was she feeling? Miss Martian must have read her mind, because she heard her talk to her telepathically. _"You've never felt happy before?"_

Artemis shrugged. _"I don't know, I think I felt this when Wally took me to his house."_

"Are you two having a telepathic conversation?" Wally asked. Artemis shot him an innocent smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Superboy laughed at Wally's shocked expression. "Wally, don't look so shocked. We all knew you were gonna get roasted by your girlfriend sooner or later."

Artemis and Wally blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

The two looked at each other. "Stop doing that! Fine!"

Wally and Artemis looked away from each other. Miss Martian looked at Superboy, who simply shrugged and thought to her, _"Teenage romance drama."_

Miss Martian nodded. _"True. How long do you think til they get together?"_

Superboy thought for a minute. _"I give them about two months."_

Miss Martian smiled. _"Maybe sooner."_

Artemis looked at Superboy and M'gaan. "So, can I go meet Aqualad now?"

Megan nodded eagerly. "Right! Superboy, do you wanna come?"

Superboy nodded. "And see Wally get roasted by Artemis again? Absolutely!"

Wally felt his face go red hot. "Hey! I'm right here, you know!"

"Yea, I know."

With that, the four teenagers went down to the beach to find Aqualad.

As expected, they found Aqualad swimming on the beach. "Hey! Kaldur!" Megan yelled.

Aqualad must have heard her, because he began swimming to shore. Aqualad walked up to them. "Hello everyone. Artemis, how are you adjusting?"

"Pretty well."

Aqualad smiled. "Thats good. I'm Kaldur'ham, but my friends call me Kaldur."

Kaldur extended his hand, which Artemis shook. "Its nice to meet you Kaldur."

Wally ran up to Artemis. "Time for the tour! Come on!" Wally grabbed her hand before she could argue. "Wally! Wait for us!"

Wally turned around. "Keep up!" He turned toward Artemis. "Bet we can lose them," he whispered. Artemis nodded.

"Hey! Super-hearing!" Conner yelled. Wally shot him a sheepish smile and picked Artemis up. "Sorry!" he yelled over his shoulder. Artemis clung to Wally for dear life. Soon, they came to a stop and Wally sat down on the couch.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Wally asked the archer in his lap. "I thought we were gonna do the tour."

Wally shrugged. "We can do that later. Now, pick out a movie." He handed her the remote. Artemis scrolled through the movies until she found one that looked interesting.

Wally examined it. "Hunger Games, good choice." They sat there watching the movie for a while.

"I wish my sister had been like that," Artemis said as Katniss volunteered as tribute. Wally wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to lay against his chest. He put his head on her shoulder. "Well, now you have us."

Artemis looked at Wally, then snuggled into his chest. "Thank you."

Wally smiled into her neck. "Anytime, Beautiful."

 _"'Beautiful'. Does he really think I'm beautiful?"_ "Hey, Wally?"

"Yes, Artemis?"

Artemis looked up at him. "Do you think…" Artemis faulted. "Do you think Batman and Green Arrow will ever let me leave?"

Wally gave her a pitiful look. "Yes, they will. Its just gonna take a little trust." He smiled. "In the meantime, I'll be sure to bring you a bunch of cool stuff!"

Artemis beamed. "Really?" Wally nodded. Artemis through her arms around his neck. "Thanks Wally!" There was a camera flash, and a mischievous cackle.

"RO-BIN!" Wally and Artemis yelled as they chased the bird around the Cave, Robin laughing the whole way.

 **Sorry this one took me so long! Inspiration cannot be rushed, but you guys could give me some input on how you want these to turn out. Let me know what you think!**

 **-Silver**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on Bluejay a lot. If you want me to continue writing this story, please review and/or follow. Also, check out my other stories that I've written in your spare time. Thank you!**

 **-Silver**


	8. Author's Note2

**Hey guys! If you want me to continue this story, then I need you to review and let me know. If I don't get reviews, then chances are I'm not gonna continue the story. I need you guys to work with me here.**

 **-Silver**


End file.
